The Endless Chronicals
by Bakuda
Summary: What do you do when your in a endless void for a year? This is where the 'Blanks' will be filled in when they come.
1. Chapter 1 Endless Void

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

Bakuda looked around where they had arrived, Shadow and Tails were with him but they stood in a pure white void… Bakuda tilted his head to the side; "This is the next dimension? Don't look like much," he commented and Shadow nodded; "looks like we won't be doing much here," as he looked off into the distance, trying to spot anything… Tails walked up to Bakuda and plucked something off his back; "What's this?" he asked and Bakuda turned to look at it; "A note? Read it aloud Tails," he asked and Tails nodded and Shadow turned hi head towards them to listen in

_Congratulations Bakuda, Tails and Shadow._

_This is known as the 'Void of Passage'; it takes a long time to open up the gateway for newcomers…_

_A Year in fact, so you will be spending a year in the void of passage until you arrive._

_You can visit different worlds either by being summoned by your friends, like Adam did, or dream like Aura did to visit you Bakuda._

_When a year is up, you shall arrive in the next world, but everything you ask for, like a bed or food, will instantly be brought to you by the void._

_If you walk off, you will return back together in a minute, this is the design of the void so you can't be separated._

_The Universal Gods_

Tails looked up; "So when we arrive in the next world, we will be one year older?" he asked and Bakuda shrugged; "Guess so…" he muttered and Shadow fumed; "Well I don't like it! And I don't believe we will be supplied like that! Like a bed is going to fall from the sky-"

_Bang!_

Shadow was laying under a king sized bed… Bakuda snickered; "You were saying?" he taunted and Shadow crawled from beneath the bed; "You want a chaos spear to the head?!" he threatened but Bakuda fell to the floor in laughter and Tails joined him… Shadow sighed angrily; "You two are impossible," he muttered and lay down on the bed… Bakuda and Tails got up and asked for food which fell next to them in a wicker basket… Bakuda and Tails then lied down on the bed also and fell asleep with Shadow… (King sized beds are HUGE!!!)

_**Hello! Just I case you are wondering, I will not be writing a year full of 'Doing Nothing Interesting' or 'DNI', I will use this story when I get the urge to write stories of Bakuda, Shadow and Tails helping the worlds inhabitants in their dreams when they leave them…**_

_**An example is The Android Saga in DBZ and the Perfect Chaos saga in Sonic X. Bakuda, Tails and Shadow will help with those… when I get the chance to write them of course!**_

_**When the series has finished, Bakuda, Tails and Shadow will be 7 years older, therefore Tails and Bakuda will be Sixteen at the end! Shadow's age is unknown so he won't age much…**_

_**I also can do things with this story to other peoples requests, don't hesitate to PM me with an idea that you would like me to write.**_

_**Now! Onto writing 'Rise of the Saiyan God: Devil Within!' Taken place one year from this moment (in story)!**_

_**You have a week from today to input your reviews into the Tournament Poll before I start making it.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Amelia's Bandit Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**I do not own anything from Fire Emblem, I do not own any of the following OC's: Amelia, Blitz and Mathias. These OC's belong to Chef Collete. This was written as a request by Chef Collete.**_

Amelia was walking through a fort with her head in her hands; "Oh, now what am I going to do?!" she muttered over and over, a few people wearing battle armour watched her pace around, they seemed very keen on staying well away from the armed she-wolf. Amelia had been clutching her sliver bow for over half an hour as she paced the fortress; "If I don't find a way out of this mess soon, Ike is going to kill me!" she seethed and yelled in frustration; "First I can't find ordinary bandits and then Mist is kidnapped! A great day I've had so far," she muttered finally…

"You need to calm down sis! You can't think up a strategy when you're like that! Anyway, you know where the bandits are, why not just go there!" a white wolf called over, Mathias had been watching Amelia walk around the fortress for some time now. Amelia turned to him, walked up to him and got in his face; "I'll tell you why! Those bandits are ready for us and know our every move! We need something new to trick them in coming out of that fortress of theirs! Plus, they seem to have got a strange force field around their base so we can't get in! How they got that fortress and force field is beyond me…" she then murmured in thought, Mathias sighed; "Then take it easy, it will come to you eventually," he encouraged but Amelia threw her hands in the air; "If Ike sees me just sitting around 'thinking', he will never forgive me! It's his sister we are talking about!" she cried, Blitz watched the argument from afar and sighed; "We need some help on this one…" he muttered and several soldiers around him nodded…

"Tails! How many times have I told you not to try and 'fix;' things that are not yours and are not even broken?!" a voice cried out, Blitz seemed to be the only one that heard it and jumped down from the building he was on; "I can't be… could it?" he wondered and turned the corner where some weaponry were being tested… A golden, two tailed fox was chining to a blue, three tailed fox on how he could improve the weapons while an ebony hedgehog had started… testing them…

Blitz eyes lit up then quickly turned around, he rushed over to Amelia and Mathias who were arguing again; "GUYS!!! I found someone that you all want to see!" he shouted right next to them, Amelia gave him a death glare; "I'm a little busy right now," she growled but Mathias stood up; "Who?" he asked brushing dust off his cloths and Blitz panted, having ran as fast as he could; "Wait and see!" he cried and ran with Mathias to the spot where he saw them. Amelia sighed; "This better be good," she muttered and ran after them, she skidded to a stop where Mathias and Blitz had stopped; "Alright what is the big idea Blitz?" she panted. Blitz grinned then pointed over his shoulder where the blue Kitsune and Tails were taking the weaponry off the berserk hedgehog; "The answer to all your problems," he said simply then looked at Amelia but found that she wasn't there, he turned to Mathias; "Where is she?" he asked and Mathias rolled his eyes; "Where do you think?" he asked sarcastically and walked calmly over to the blue Kitsune that was presently being hugged to death by his sister…

With Amelia

"BAKUDA! Thank the gods that you are here!" she cried and Bakuda tried to pry himself from her grip; "Amelia?! Can you let go?!" he asked trying to breathe, Amelia let go of Bakuda then launched at Tails; "And you're here too!" she yelled happily and hugged the kit who surprisingly hugged her back, Bakuda raised an eyebrow; _"I wonder why Tails and Dawn like Amelia so much?" _he thought. Amelia looked over to Shadow who grunted; "Don't you dare," he muttered as Amelia came over, Amelia blink then scoffed; "Alright then," she said grumpily and Mathias laughed; "Looks like Shadow doesn't want to have his ribs crushed, wise move!" he joked but Amelia smacked him on the head; "No time for jokes!" she scolded as she turned to the bemused Bakuda; "We need your help," she said simply.

Bakuda nodded; "What on?" he asked raising an eyebrow while ails tried to pry a gun from Shadows grip… Amelia smiled; "Ike will fill you in, follow me," she requested and Bakuda, Tails, Shadow, Blitz and Mathias (who held his head in pain) followed behind her…

_Main room_

Amelia came forward and kneeled before a blue haired man sitting down on a small throne, Bakuda looked up at him with raised eyebrows; "Is he like royalty or something?" he asked Blitz who smirked; "No, he is the leader of the Greil Mercenaries," he explained, Bakuda nodded then tilted his head to the side; "Then why is Amelia bowing to him?" he asked but Mathias and Blitz bowed next to the man also… The man looked to Bakuda, Tails and Shadow… Shadow grunted then turned away, Tails tilted his head but bowed with Amelia… Bakuda just raised his hand in greeting; "Hi!" he said loudly.

Mathias jumped up and smacked Bakuda on the head; "Show some respect!" he shouted and Bakuda frowned; "I don't bow," he said firmly, Mathias growled; "Your head be it," he warned then bowed to the man again. The man stood up; "Amelia? Do you have a solution to our problem?" he asked and Amelia nodded; "Yes Ike, this is the person I told you about," she said looking up to him. Ike smiled; "Then come forward, I wish to speck with you privately," he requested and Mathias stood up quickly; "He didn't even bow to you and you want to talk to him in private?!" he yelled and Ike sighed then smiled; "Mathias, from what I am told, this is Bakuda, 'The God of Hope'… if what Amelia said was true, he could destroy the entire earth in an instant! I believe I need his respect than he needs mine…" he muttered and Bakuda smiled; "Where do you want to talk?" he asked while Ike walked over to a room off the side; "In here," he motioned in the room.

_The Private Room_

Bakuda and Ike sat opposite to each other, Bakuda raised an eyebrow as Ike sat down; "Would you like to tell me what this 'problem' is?" he asked, Ike nodded; "Yes, but first, I believe a proper introduction is in order, My name is Ike, son of Greil, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, which my father started and lead until his death at the hands of the Black knight," he explained, Bakuda nodded; "Is what I have to do, is hunt down this knight?" he asked and Ike shook his head; "He is mine and mine alone, you will not interfere with that," he said calmly it held the tone that told very clearly: 'Back-Off'…

Bakuda sighed; "Very well, I have someone that is also my problem to deal with, his name is Dakuba, the god of Despair," he explained. Ike nodded; "I have been told of your clashes with him, Amelia has also told me in great detail of a fox known as Dawn as well…" he muttered, Bakuda smirked; "Amelia is like a mother to Dawn, you can't really blame him with what he's been though," he said and Ike shook his head; "We are getting off the main problem, our problem is that my sister, Mist, has been abducted by a group of bandits, by taking her, they have also took taken hold of the 'Fire Emblem', she is the only one that can control it, or more accurately, stop it from destroying everything," he explained while Bakuda frowned; "Is this… 'Fire Emblem?'... Is it that powerful?" he asked, Ike raised an eyebrow; "Haven't you heard of it?" he asked.

Bakuda sighed; "No, I came from a different dimension than this one, has Amelia told you of the Chaos Emeralds and the Dragonballs?" he inquired, Ike nodded; "I have been informed of these objects of power, by my calculations the 'Fire Emblem' is as powerful as five Chaos Emeralds," he explained, Bakuda whistled; "Wow, but if that's true, then we could use the seven Chaos Emeralds I carry for assistance in the problem you have… if you tell me what I have to do that is," he said with irritation.

Ike nodded; "Yes, the bandits that have taken my sister to their fortress and plan to use the 'Fire Emblem' to bring them riches, you must have an idea of what it is worth on the black market," he said and Bakuda gave him a look that said: 'A large amount, I presume' and Ike went on with his explanation…

"Well, they can't touch it without going insane, so they have captured my sister and is using the 'Fire Emblem' to hold up a force field around them, so we cannot rescue her and the Fire Emblem… that's where you come in!" he explained. Bakuda sighed; _"How do I know this isn't going to be easy?"_ he thought as he saw Ike smiling evilly; "What do I have to do?" he sighed, waiting for the man to give him some dangerous job that will probably get him killed…

"Amelia informed me of the attack you explained to her known as 'The Eclipse of Hope', an attack that draws in the positive emotions of others and any excess power from objects, is this true?" he asked and Bakuda nodded; "Yes, why?" he asked confused at the question. Ike smiled; "If you use the attack, we can weaken the force field, we only need a powerful enough attack to keep it busy instead of destroying it and annihilating the base with my sister in it," he explained.

Bakuda nodded; "And the Chaos Emeralds?" he asked raising an eyebrow, Ike nodded, still smiling; "You can have your brother Shadow to use Chaos Control to warp inside and shut down the Force field to let our army in! Then we shall get my sister back!" he finished. Bakuda shook his head; "One problem, If the Fire Emblem is indeed this powerful and fuelling this force field, then just my finishing move will not be able to make the force field even bother keeping it at bay…" he explained and Ike fell back into his chair in disappointment…

Bakuda smirked; "But if I use just one Dragonball, it will hardly be able to keep it back! The dragonballs have about enough power as 5 Chaos emeralds also and I have two at my disposal!" he smirked, Ike jumped back up; "These Dragonballs are that powerful?!" he exclaimed, Bakuda nodded as he stood up also; "Yes, now go tell your men that were moving out immediately!" he ordered and surprisingly Ike followed them… Bakuda scratched his head; "I didn't think he would follow them that eagerly… do I look intimidating or something?" he wondered as he looked over himself and only found his sword to be the only intimidating thing; "Hmmm… nah!" he commented and ran out the room to join the others and prepare for battle.

_Main Hall_

Bakuda looked over to Tails and Shadow, who were eating some food that some people had brought them, he spotted Ike talking with Amelia in the corner, Amelia seemed happy, but then she suddenly sprang strait and ran out of the room with Mathias… Blitz walked up to him; "Hey, don't know how you did it, but somehow Ike is taking orders from you!" he cried surprised and Bakuda chuckled; "That's not orders he taking, it's called 'Advice'," he said wisely, Blitz smiled; "Advice, orders… same thing to him!" he joked, Bakuda shook his head; "Tell me when your ready," he asked to the purple cat, who nodded then ran outside to join the others in preparing the troops… Bakuda sighed; _"I wonder what this battle is going to be like…"_

_In the courtyard_

"_Not good…" _he thought as Mathias passed him battle armour, he picked it up and weighed it in his hands; "Uh… I'd rather my Gi thanks, I wouldn't be able to move in this…" he explained to Mathias who was pulling on some armour plates; "Suit yourself, but when an arrow pieces your heart, don't blame it on me!" he said gruffly as he struggled to put on the leg armour… Bakuda sighed then turned to Tails who was not putting on his armour, but trying to find out how to take it apart… Shadow took on look at the armour then blasted it into physical oblivion! Blitz raised an eyebrow; "None of you are going to wear the armour? What if someone shoots you with an arrow?" he asked Bakuda who shrugged; "Bet you five bucks that I take an arrow in the chest and wont get hurt," he proposed, Blitz raised his eyebrow higher then turned to Mathias with a sweat drop on the back of his head as Mathias shook Bakuda's hand eagerly…

_Front yard_

Amelia sighed as she saw Bakuda, Tails and Shadow walk out with Blitz, Mathias and the soldiers out of the male training/armoury courtyard with no armour on; "Bakuda, why re you wearing no armour?" she sighed while rubbing her eyebrows, but surprisingly, Bakuda smiled; "Please shoot me in the chest with an arrow," he asked kindly, everyone but Mathias, Tails and Shadow gasped, Amelia sighed; "I don't know what your up to… but okay," she muttered as she took out an arrow with her bow and fired it straight at Bakuda! Bakuda closed his eyes and an aura flared around him with a blast of wind, the arrow struck Bakuda's chest but ricocheted off of him! Everone but the Saiyans grew wide eyed at this and Bakuda turned to Mathias who was in shock; "You owe me five bucks,"

_Everyone fell down Anime Style_

_The Battlefield_

Bakuda looked up toward a massive fort with a pulsating red shield around it, Bakuda glanced to the base and found that people were walking around without a care… apparently that they were confident that the force field was impenetrable, Bakuda smiled then turned to Amelia, who was with him; "Tell me when," he asked and Amelia nodded; "When Ike is in position…" she muttered and a bit irritated that Bakuda was in brought sight of their enemy, Amelia saw a blast in the sky; "NOW!!!" she cried and Bakuda nodded; "Great Dragonballs of great age, I bring you forth to unleash your rage, in front of me is the greatest foe, I use you now for the final blow! ECLIPSE OF HOPE!!!" Bakuda yelled as the golden beam burst out from his hands and started piercing the barrio! The bandits inside had stopped doing whatever they were doing and watched as the beam slowly made it's way inside, Amelia looked worried; "Tone down the power Bakuda!" she cried and Bakuda shook his head; "Its not my fault! I didn't know the dragonballs were THIS powerful!" he shouted and his lowered his beam so it just penetrated the force field and didn't do any damage inside…

Bakuda suddenly thought of something; "Uh… Amelia? What's going to happen when the force field goes down?" he asked and Amelia's face paled and looked up at the beam that was powerful enough to destroy everything in its path… She quickly ran through the forest to where Ike just told Shadow to warp through the weakened barrier… Amelia burst to where they were and skidded to a stop; "Ike! Stop! When Shadow turns down the force field, Bakuda's beam will pierce through and utterly destroy the area!" she screamed and Ike's face paled also; "Shadow is inside, tell Bakuda to stop immediately!" he ordered quickly and Amelia forced herself back into the shrubbery.

Bakuda felt the barrier begin to weaken, yet he didn't know if Shadow was through yet so he continued the blast that was draining his strength slowly, Amelia burst through the trees and knocked Bakuda off his feet and into the nearest tree, the beam disappeared just as the force field came down! Bakuda looked at Amelia who was panting on the ground next to him; "Good work!" he said and picked Amelia up, who shrugged him off; "No time for thanks, let's rescue Mist!" she cried and drew her bow and knocked it with an arrow, ready for battle!

Bakuda grinned; "I got the fighters! You get Mist out of there!" he ordered and Amelia nodded, Bakuda jumped into the air and blasted toward the battalion of warriors while looking confused; _"Why does everyone follow my orders without hesitation?"_ he wondered then shrugged it off as his hands sparked and he drew his blade…

Amelia burst through the castle walls as Bakuda kept the warriors busy… she looked back and found a giant pile of warriors in a brawl but Bakuda stuck out a thumbs up out of the dust cloud created by it, several people were thrown out as Bakuda's laughter started coming from the cloud, Amelia rolled his eyes; "He's like a kid in a playground," she muttered and Tails landed next to her; "Can I help?" he asked as he blasted the wall down so they could continue, Amelia smiled; "Sure, just don't get hurt," she advised, Tails rolled his eyes; "I don't think I can get hurt in here more than out there," he said and Amelia blushed; "You make a fair point… come on!" she cried as they ran down the steps to the dungeon…

_With Ike and Bakuda_

Bakuda and Ike were back to back as they hacked and slashed with their blades and both turned to each other and smiled; "Sixty three, how many do you have?" Ike asked and Bakuda blasted away three people from them; "A hundred and four," he smirked, Ike grumbled and passed him five dollars to Bakuda's delight; "Thank you…" he muttered appreciatively as he slashed through several people at once… Bakuda loved betting five dollars with people that doubted his abilities… he nearly always won!

_With Amelia and Tails_

Amelia and tails found themselves in a massive room with a single girl in the centre; she was tied down into a chair and had an odd necklace around her neck… Amelia immediately began untying her; "Mist! We will get you out of here!" she said to the girl who began thanking them over and over, Tails tilted his head; "Is that the 'Fire Emblem'?" he asked to Mist who looked down to the pendant and smiled; "Yes, the bandits wanted to sell it but only I can hold it," she explained but Tails seemed drawn to it; "It looks pretty…" he said subconsciously and the girl smiled and chuckled; "You can admire it later… can we get out of here?" she asked to Amelia who pulled her though the door…

_Outside with Ike and Bakuda_

Ike growled as more people came forward, Bakuda kept most at bay but Ike seemed confused on why Bakuda was hesitant to kill any, he only knocked them out! Ike then saw Mist and Amelia, followed by Tails, retreat into the forest, toward the base… he smiled then shouted to his men; "Mission accomplished! Retreat men!" he called and every man from his army retreated into the forests where the bandits were glad to be rid of them, Bakuda grabbed Ike by the arm and took to the air, Ike looked down to the battlefield and saw the bandits shack their fists at him, he smirked then looked to Bakuda who sped towards the base, following Mist; "Thanks for the help my friend!" he yelled over the wind, Bakuda smirked; "I'm not finished yet!" he shouted back to Ikes confusion; "What do you have to do?" he cried out and Bakuda grinned; "Mathias still owes me five bucks!"

_At this point Ike would have fallen over Anime style, but he was being held 50 feet in the air and thought better of it…_

_Back at the base_

The soldiers were cheering as Shadow had warped them back safely and Bakuda dropped Ike off and landed softly where Ike lay… uh… and I meant 'Dropped him'… Bakuda picked him up while giving a blushed 'sorry' and Ike brushed himself off; "Where is my sister?" he asked all around and Mist came forward with Tails and Amelia in front of her, Ike immediately came over to Mist and hugged her; "I though we had lost you at one point," he muttered, Mist smiled; "I knew you'd find a way somehow," she said chuckling… but suddenly, the Fire Emblem fell off!

A few people backed away as it sparked once when it hit the ground, Tails, unaware of the dangers, picked it up and tried to hand it back to Mist; "Here ya go!" he said happily but she just looked at him confused and everyone's, Bakuda's and Shadows excluded, jaw hit the dirt as they looked at the small Kitsune holding the Fire Emblem… Tails tilted his head to the side; "What's wrong?" he asked worried and Mist pointed to the Fire Emblem; "That is supposed to make the people with any trace of will go insane!" she said softly and Tails looked at it; "Bakuda? What do you think?" he asked and threw it to Bakuda who caught it without any consequence either; "I don't know Tails, I fell a strange power from it but that's all," he explained and handed it back to Tails…

Amelia was in shock; "Him too?!" she whispered and Mathias kept smacking himself on the head; "You can wake up now," he muttered angrily but Blitz stopped him; "Stop that! I guess it's true, they are pure of heart!" he exclaimed and a few people nodded… Tails studied it closer and a small spark came off of it and hit the 'Sword of Dawn'! He pulled it off his back and looked at both objects… he glanced up at Bakuda who shrugged; "Can't do much damage," he said hopefully and Tails nodded, he placed the Fire Emblem on the swords base…

The sword glowed brightly as it was engulfed in flames! Tails dropped the blade quickly and the blades flames diminished as the Fire Emblem rolled off… Mist picked it up and placed it back on the necklace; "What just happened?" she asked curious and Bakuda grinned; "The Fire Emblems power has been copied and placed into Tails sword! Only some artefacts of power are compatible with the swords, like mine wouldn't have the same effect as Tails would," he explained.

Tails looked at his blade then picked it up; "What should I do?" he asked Bakuda who shrugged; "You sword will tell you," he said and Tails felt a tug on his sword… Tails knew what to do…

"Flames of Dawns light!" he cried as the sword was again enveloped in the burning red flames! Tails lowered his blade but put it back on his sheath which seemed impervious to the flames… Tails eyes burned bright and he forced his hands out; "Dawns light!" he cried and a burning red beam emerged in his hands and blew away all in its path! Tails looked at the damage and sighed happily that he had only blasted away a part of a wall since he just used a new attack… Bakuda clapped him on the back; "A Finishing move of your own! Good work Tails!" he applauded and then gave Tails a noogie…

Amelia came forward and shook Bakuda's hand; "Thank you for all your help," she said appreciatively, Bakuda nodded; "We have to go soon, but first! MATRHIAS! WHERE IS MY FIVE DOLLARS!?" Bakuda shouted to the retreating wolf… Mathias turned around and sweat dropped; "Uh… do you accept IOU's?" he asked weakly…

_One fight and Bakuda grabbing five dollars out of Mathias wallet later…_

Bakuda waved to everyone as Tails and Shadow disappeared; "If you need help, don't hesitate to ask!" he said to Blitz, a grumpy Mathias and Amelia. Amelia nodded; "Don't be a stranger Bakuda," she asked and Bakuda nodded; "See ya!" he cried to everyone and disappeared also…

Ike smirked; "There is three things I learned today," he announced and Amelia raised an eyebrow; "What's that?" she asked confused, Ike smirked again; "One, that we have an ally when we need him. Two, when he drops you off, prepare for a fifty foot fall and finally three… don't ever bet five dollars against him!"

Mathias grumbled angrily as everyone laughed openly… Amelia looked up into the sky and sighed happily.

"_See ya…"_


	3. Chapter 3 Tails new 'Friend'

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda'; the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**InuDemon02 had left me 'Lily the Fox'.**_

Tails was pulling on Bakuda's gi; "Aww… why can't I go?" he whined. Bakuda received word that Bakuda, Shadow and Aura were to leave to solve a problem that Karnak had started in the hall of the gods; they were also going to stay there for awhile… Shadow had gone ahead but Tails wasn't happy when they told him that he couldn't go however.

Bakuda sighed, he had been though this a thousand times with Tails about WHY he couldn't come; "Tails, Aura is bringing someone along that can't fight yet, she wants you to keep that person company for awhile," he explained but Tails shook his head.

"No! It's probably a bully!" he cried while waving his hands up and down, Bakuda was amused at this, Tails was a super powered being that could destroy planets but was afraid of a bully that probably doesn't exist? Bakuda chuckled and this caught Tails attention; "What's so funny!? A bully might come and beat me up!" he yelled and Bakuda chuckled more.

"Tails, we are in the Void of Passage, so no 'Bully' can get in and hurt you bro, and second of all, Aura trust's this person and therefore, so do I!" he explained but didn't expect a sly grin from Tails…

"That's because you love her isn't it?" he said slyly but Bakuda had shacking him roughly! Tails started laughing happily as he was shaken so fast his voice became like if it was in front of a fan… he probably thought it was a game! Bakuda sighed and let his brother go.

"You will understand one day Tails…" he muttered as a bright flash happened near them, Bakuda looked over and smiled at the sight of Aura; "Aura! You ready to get going?" he asked, he wanted to leave and get Karnak under control as soon as possible… Aura nodded.

"Yeah, Karnak just won't quit will he?" she asked then felt a bump from behind her, a bright blue Kitsune wearing a light pink gi similar to Aura's and Bakuda's poked her head from behind Aura and looked at Bakuda and Tails, Aura giggled; "Ah, this is my Sister, her name is Lily, don't be offended that she's a bit shy…" she said as Lily got out and into view from Aura's back and looked at Bakuda then to Aura.

"This is Bakuda?" she asked and pointed to Bakuda, Aura nodded then she started giggling; "Aura and Bakuda, sitting in a-" _slap! _Aura slapped her hand over Lily's mouth to stop her from continuing her rhyme… Lily was stifling laughs through Aura's hand and so was Tails, except he was on the ground laughing his head off! Bakuda was simply perplexed at what just happened…

Aura moaned; "I don't want you saying that please, Lily," she requested and Lily nodded, but continued smiling sheepishly. Aura turned to Tails and saw that he had stopped laughing and was no sitting on the ground while staring at Lily… but looked away once he saw Aura looking.

She looked at Lily and found that she was also looking at Tails, but looked away from Aura blushing… she smiled; _"There is no point hiding it Lily, I AM the Godling of love, this is what I live for!" _she said telepathically to her little sister.

Lily blushed; _"I don't know what you're talking about…"_ she replied as Bakuda looked at Tails intently.

Bakuda smirked; _"Look who has their first crush!"_ he said telepathically and Tails had a similar response.

Tails looked to him while blushing violently _"No, I don't… you and Aura better get going…" _he said quietly to Bakuda only. Bakuda smirked; he walked to Aura and took her hand…

Bakuda looked her in the eyes; _"I think Tails and Lily are going to do JUST fine on their own,"_ he said happily to Aura who nodded, both disappeared in a flash… Tails and Lily just stared at each other for awhile…

Tails gulped once; _"Why do I feel this way when I look at her? I don't even know her properly yet!" _he said to himself and the word; 'Yet' rang through his mind one thousand times… he gulped again and stood up, he slowly walked towards Lily and chuckled nervously; "Uh… Hi… My name is Tails…" he said raising his hand to shake hers but put it quickly behind his head and scratched it; _"Tails you idiot! You don't shake a girl's hand!__ Well… What DO you do?!"_ he argued in his head…

Lily was taken aback by this but smiled; _"He's quite a shy one isn't he? __Who is this? __A little voice inside your head…Just pretend I'm not here…"_Lily was befuddled by this new development…

"_So… you think he likes me?__ I thought that would be obvious… but ask him if you're not sure__, Are you NUTS?! I can't just ask him that! __Why not? __I just… uh… __Yes?__ Quiet you." _She thought in her mind, the voice was getting annoying…

Tails was looking at her with interest; _"...Preeeeetty… __Then talk to her instead of staring at her like a pervert!__ But… I don't know what to say… and what's that feeling in my chest? __That's love Tails,__ No way! __Yes way, now talk to her! Say something! __Go away… __Have it your way then…"_

Tails sighed; "Uh… Lily? Do you want something to eat?" he asked

"_First thing you say is: 'Want something to eat'? You're hopeless…__ Hey! It's harder than it looks!" _

Tails was getting sick of the voice in his head.

Lily giggled; "Yeah, I am a bit hungry," she said and sat on this large bed that the boys usually slept on, she sighed at the comfort; "So what do you usually do Tails?" she asked as Tails began gathering food at the base of the bed.

Tail looked up and turned to Lily for a moment; "Bakuda, Shadow and I usually train… we can't do much else…" he muttered then put some food in front of her, Chicken… she happily took a drumstick while Tails took the other; "So what do you do with Aura?" he asked and Lily went into a long talk of what they do… Tails filed all the information in his brain under 'Girl Stuff', where he would try to figure out later, he couldn't understand most of it and would have to ask Bakuda later but he doubted he knew the answer anyway, Tails was confused at some points during her explanation; _"What in the name of the Universal Gods is a 'Pedicure'?"_ he wondered at the end.

Soon all the chicken was gone and Tails and Lily just lay on the bed… Lily looked at Tails who was half asleep and smiled; _"He has been training ever since they got in here? He needs some fun!" _she thought and saw the some dirt marks on Tails fur… she frowned; _"Probably hasn't bathed either…"_ then got an idea…

She rocked tails lightly; "Tails? Get up!" she said and Tails rolled over to face away from her… she growled playfully then tackled him, forcing him to wake up with a 'Yipe!' and fall off the bed!

Tails got up and looked at the laughing Lily; "Very funny Lily, what did you wake me for?" he asked and Lily stopped laughing eventually.

"I thought we'd have some fun!" she said and pointed to a Spa-Bath that just suddenly appeared! Tails blushed heavily but Lily pulled him toward it then walked towards the other end so Tails wouldn't see her; "Don't peek Tails!" she scolded and Tails turned away in the direction of the bed… Lily got in the Spa-Bath; "You can look now Tails," she said and tails took off his Gi, and jumped in without looking!

Tails landed in the spa and looked towards Lily, who was in a bikini and undies, he looked at her and blushed madly; "Uh…Lily?" he asked but lost his voice…

Lily frowned; "What?" she asked irritated, Tails just kept staring at her…

Tails blushed further; "…Pretty…" he muttered but failed to realise he actually 'Said' this instead of 'thought' it this time… Lily smiled after hearing this but blushed also…

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked and Tails nodded once but was caught in the face with a wave of warm spa water! Lily giggled as she splashed more water towards him and covered the yellow Kitsune in continuing waterfalls! Tails laughed and began splashing her back, eventually it turned into a full out war of the splashing Kitsunes…

Both Kitsunes stopped after ten minutes and saw that each other and began cracking up, both had their fur absolutely drenched! Tails and Lily looked like 'Cousin IT' from the 'Adams family'! Both wiped their bangs away from their eyes and sighed, tails looked over to Lily and smiled; "Thanks for this Lily…" he said appreciatively and Lily smirked.

"Were not finished yet!" she said evilly and pressed a button on the side of the bath, making small bubbles appear in the Spa! Tails laughed as one of the jets that made the bubbles started to tickle him; Lily smirked then pulled a bottle of 'Bubble Bath' out of nowhere!

Tails eyed the 'Bubble bath' warily; "Don't know what would happen!?" he yelled backing away slightly, Lily nodded her head vigorously. Tails sighed; "Your going to do it anyway aren't you?" he asked defeated and Lilly nodded vigorously again as she dunked the entire contents into the bath! Bubbles began to burst from the bath and completely envelop the two!

Tails began giggling when he felt Lily come near him in the bubbles and began tickling him! He thrashed about in fits of laughter as Lily continued to tickle him, the bubbles subside until Tails could poke his head out and look at the smirking Lily; "That was fun!" he commented and Lily talked him again, attacking him on the underarms where he was ticklish… Tails kicked and splashed water out of the tub, laughing hysterically all the while!

Tails and Lily felt a tap on their shoulders; they turned around and faced Bakuda and Aura! Shadow was lying on the bed, giving them amused looks… Bakuda was smiling wildly; "Having fun?" he asked and Tails nodded energetically, Bakuda chuckled; "Well, Lily and Aura have to go now," he said to Tails disappointment.

"Does she have to go now?" he whined and Lily began whinged to Aura as well but she wouldn't hear any of it… Tails groaned in defeat and turned to Lily; "I guess I'll just see you later…" he muttered as he looked down in sadness, Aura smiled and disappeared, but Lily swam up to him.

"See you later Tails!" she said happily and pecked him on the cheek before leaving! Tails saw Lily disappear and touched his cheek where Lily had kissed him… he felt a bit light-headed all of a sudden…

Bakuda chuckled; "Move over Tails," he said and jumped into the Spa with Tails, Gi and all… Bakuda stood opposite to Tails and looked intently at him then smiled; "I know I said that you would learn how it feels one day but who knew that day was today!" he said and laid back in the bath.

Tails nodded and also smiled; "Can I go visit her sometimes Bakuda?" he asked with hands cupped in a pleading fashion, Bakuda chuckled then nodded, Tails grinned then looked to the sky of the Void; "I want to see her again soon…" he muttered…

**There you have it! I just had the urge to do this one! **

**Lily the Kitsune is an OC by Inudemon02 but was given to me when she left…**

**If you want me to do a one-shot with your characters that somehow interact with My OC's, then PM me details of Characters and preferred storyline and I will do the rest! I need as much detail as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4 Brother's Day Off

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda'; the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**InuDemon02 had left me 'Lily the Fox'.**_

_**InuDemon02 owns 'Chaos the Hedgehog'**_

**This was requested by Inudemon02**

Bakuda sighed as he watched Tails and Shadow spar; he was missing the days where Tails and he just 'Hung out'… they met Shadow the day that they left and all Shadow was interested in was training. Bakuda sat in the Spa bath that Tails and Lily were in when she came over, ever since, Tails had been begging Bakuda to go visit her but Aura always said they were busy… with all this stuff Bakuda had no idea what it meant, especially when Tails asked him what was a 'pedicure'… how was he supposed to know?!

He lay further down in the Spa and looked to the endless sky; _"I can't blame this on Aura and Lily… they ask if were free more than we ask them but Shadow always buts in and says 'Can't go, training,'… Seriously, what does Shadow have against Tails and I seeing the girls?" _he wondered when a thought struck him; _"Shadow can't be… Nah… Shadow couldn't be jealous! He's Shadow for crying out loud! He doesn't get jealous!" _he said to himself and looked over to Tails and Shadow, who then climbed into the spa with him, all worn out from their training…

Tails sighed in relaxation as the spa's jets hit his tired skin; "Ahhhh… that feels better… what you thinking about Bakuda?" he asked as he opened one eye towards Bakuda. Shadow looked towards him after he got in.

Bakuda smirked; "It's been a long time since we just had a day off from training, how about we go have a bit of fun?" he asked, Shadow grunted and Tails nodded vigorously, Bakuda knew what was crossing his mind and read it to be sure; _"Please, Please, Please! I wanna go see Lily! We haven't seen each other in weeks!"_ Bakuda smirked; "And I won't take no for an answer this time Shadow, we are taking a break from training today." He said firmly to the hedgehog opposite him. Shadow grunted in response.

Tails smiled; _"I can go see Lily as soon as she's free then! I wonder when that will be?" _he wondered before…

"_Guys? We haven't seen each other in awhile… do you want to hang out?" _came the voice of Aura from around the void.

"_Come on guys! I wanna see Tails!"_ Lily whined to Tails delight.

"Lily!" Tails yelled. He was glad to hear Lily's voice again; he looked wildly around to try and spot the light blue Kitsune…

Bakuda beamed; "We were just talking about coming over Aura! When can we come over?" he asked hopefully, he really wished to see the Godling of Love, even he must realise that he had developed feelings for her… he just won't admit it… yet…

Aura giggled; "Okay! Come over when you're ready, meet us aaaaaaaat… The Thorndike mansion! See you there!" she said happily while Bakuda could here Lily groaning in the background…

"Thorndike place? But that rabbit hates me! Just because I said I like Tails…" she muttered but Bakuda caught most of it and grinned. He looked to Tails and realised he hadn't caught any of it… looks like Lily had competition! He didn't realise Cream liked Tails that way…

Bakuda then hopped out of the Spa and shook his fur dry, resulting in him looking like a fluff ball he looked to tails and saw he looked the same, a fuzzy mane of covered his body! Shadow jumped out of the Spa but leaked water to the bed; "Shadow! Dry yourself!" Bakuda scolded as he brushed his fur down with difficulty.

Shadow smirked; "No thanks, I'd rather keep my dignity thank you," he said simply as he grabbed his sword from the bedside, the sword glowed a slight dark colour as the water evaporated from his fur… Bakuda rolled his eyes but was thinking of why didn't he think of that? Oh right… he didn't usually have fur…

Bakuda jumped onto the bed with Tails, they both curled up and waited for the inevitable sleep… Bakuda opened one of his eyes and saw he was behind the shed of the Thorndike mansion! Bakuda looked to his left and saw Tails by his side; he smiled and pulled him up, waking him in the process.

Tails looked up to the house and smiled; "I wonder when Lily and Aura will get here..." he muttered as a pink fox in a light pink gi appeared beside a light blue Kitsune with a light pink gi in front of them! Tails cried out happily and immediately hugged Lily. Aura smiled and hugged Bakuda also, Bakuda started blushing deeply.

"Good to see you too Aura," he said happily and then looked around; "Tails? Where's Shadow?" he asked when he realised that the black hedgehog was not with them… Tails didn't respond but Bakuda figured that Shadow could handle anything by himself…

-

Shadow looked around and found himself at the base of a mountain, he smirked; "You have to be here somewhere… Chaos…" he muttered as he raced through the town…

-

Aura let Bakuda go; "Where do you want to go?" she asked, Bakuda grinned.

"Let's go see Sonic and the others first, then we could go out anywhere you like!" he said then another thought struck him; _"Uhhh… did that just sound like we were on a date or something?"_

Aura nodded and led Lily, Tails and Bakuda into the house, Bakuda saw Sonic inside, sleeping on the couch and Amy was sneaking up behind him… Cream and Cheese were playing with Chris and Chuck on the PS3, Tanaka was standing in the corner… Bakuda smiled and turned to the others with his fingers to his lips… They all snuck into the window and levitated at the top of the room, Lily held onto Aura… he saw Sonic right below him with Amy nearly upon him, Tanaka was smiling, he had noticed Bakuda was in the room… Bakuda smirked as he was right above Sonic then curled up into a ball…

"Cannonball!!!" he yelled as he bounced off Sonic's chest with a thud, he then rolled onto the ground with Tails, Lily and Aura laughing their head's off, Chris turned around and saw the blue Kitsune; "Bakuda!" he cried as Sonic growled and gave Bakuda evil glares.

Aura dropped down with lily and Tails; "That was funny Bakuda!" she said stifling giggles, Tails looked to his old friends but Chuck had pulled him closer.

"Tails! You have definitely gotten stronger but have you been studying?" he asked sternly while tapping Tails arm muscles with a pen, Tails sighed and reassured Chuck he had been 'Tinkering', Lily got this opportunity to give Tails a 'Behind the back hug'.

Bakuda looked to Cream and saw that she was giving Lily evil glares; he smirked; _"So she doesn't like Lily at all… I might make a little spark here…" _he thought evilly and looked to the others in the room; "In case you didn't notice, this is Tail's _Girlfriend _Lily," he announced and Tails and Cream shot him both evil glares.

Amy gasped at the news; "Why does everyone have a boyfriend except me?!" she wailed and everyone rolled their eyes at her, she was STILL trying to get Sonic…

Tails then grinned; "And you all know Bakuda's _Girlfriend _Aura," he said and Bakuda growled, but smiled soon after as he turned to Aura.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, he wanted to do everything that made her happy…

Aura giggled; "Make it a surprise," she said and Bakuda looked thoughtful, he knew a place… Tails nodded to Lily and promised to show her a place he knew as well…

Bakuda grabbed Aura's arm and put his fingers to his forehead; "Here we go!" he said for kicks and disappeared, Tails and Lily flew out the window…

-

Shadow ran though the town a thousand times and still hadn't seen her; "Come on Chaos! Where are you?!" he said agitated and sat down on the ground cross legged, he started meditating, it always helped him relax.

His eyes shot open and then turned around, he was looking at a large mountain in the distance. He grinned and blasted down the road towards it…

Shadow stopped at the base of the mountain and looked up, it seemed a long way up… he looked to the right and saw a sign imbedded on the mountains rock, Shadow walked over to it and began to read.

_Challenger of this mountain: _

_Your prize waits at the top._

_She will not forgive those who stop._

_You cannot cheat your way up this mount._

_If you do, you'll be out for the count._

_Go back if you wish, or challenge if you dare._

_But really… We just don't care._

Shadow sighed as he finished reading, his prize was at the top and he couldn't cheat... meaning flying up was out... but he wouldn't give up now! He grasped a ledge in one hand and began climbing with just his hands! The cold mountain rock was un-welcome to his skin as salt to a slug farm…

-

Aura opened her eyes and saw she was surrounded by flowers; Bakuda had brought them to the island where Sonic had taken the girl in the wheel-chair; he thought Aura might like it. She bent down and smelled some flowers, filling her nose with the pleasant scent; "Oh Bakuda, their beautiful!" she cried and lay down around the flowers.

Bakuda lay down next to her and smiled; "Pleased you like it…" he muttered and closed his eyes in relaxation… he wondered what Shadow was up to…

-

Half way up the mountain, Shadow had a burning resolve in his eyes, he WOULD reach the top! He WOULD see Chaos! He had too! His quills were freezing and even the winter mountain winds had began whipping around him, nearly throwing him off and piercing his skin like daggers! But he held on and kept moving without complain… Shadow placed his hand on a rock sticking out from the mountain but it crumbled and Shadow fell a metre before grabbing onto another, scraping his stomach in the process of slowing down, the cut's on his stomach stung like wild fire, he grimaced slightly but kept moving… he wouldn't give up, not now, not here, NEVER!

-

Tails and Lily stopped on a beach where forests lined the island, Prison Island. Lily beamed as she looked around and hugged Tails; "Thank you for bringing me here Tails!" she said happily before pushing him into the surf! Tail's head popped up from the surface and saw Lily above him, diving in and splashing him with a large wave. Lily began splashing Tails and he splashed her back, soon they were wrestling in the water, they washed up onto the beach when it had started to rain lightly… Lily looked up and frowned, she was too tired from playing with Tails to make it go away and she suddenly sneezed!

Lily groaned as she ran with tails over to the forest for shelter, when they were in, she sat down and sneezed again; _"I think I'm going to get a cold if I don't get something warm to wear!" _she thought and Tails saw her worry…

Lily tried to get some rest beneath a tree and shivered slightly when two yellow tails covered her like a blanket… she looked at Tails and saw him cuddled up beside her with his tails laying over her for warmth! She smiled and placed her own over him… she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, Tails smiled and did the same… they fell asleep soon… but before they did they both coursed at the same time…

"_I love you…"_

-

Shadow placed his hand on top of the mountain; "I… finally… made it…" he panted as he pulled his slightly bruised body over the mountain top; he looked ahead and didn't see anyone! He groaned; "It was a hoax…" I came up here for nothing…" he murmured but a light blue light appeared before him! The light formed into a tall woman in an old fashioned dress that was blowing in the mountain wind; _"Young man, you came up this mountain without cheating, you bested it while looking for your prize, a prize that can only be given when they wish it to be given again, not to keep for themselves in the sin of greed, to give it to the one he loves…" _She said as if she rehearsed it.

Shadow stood there shocked at what he was witnessing but the woman placed a golden light in his hand, it formed a solid ring that then formed into a bracelet that was silver while glowing a pearly white glow…

The woman nodded; "The angel bracelet, will stop the very demon inside if they think of the one that gives it to them… farewell young man…" she said softly as she disappeared in a bright blue flash!

Shadow looked at the bracelet and sighed; "I may have this… but I still don't know where Chaos is…" he muttered sadly and jumped off the side of the mountain, falling back down to the base… he saw the bottom rather quickly and stopped his fall… he dropped to the ground and sighed, he was about to head back when he heard a voice to his right; "Shadow?"

-

Bakuda sighed in relaxation and looked to his right to Aura but she disappeared! He jumped up and looked wildly around; "Aura?! Where are you?!" he called out but no response… Bakuda then felt a push behind him and both Aura and Bakuda fell down a Cliffside, rolling… Aura stood on all fours over Bakuda once they stopped and smirked.

"Gotcha!" she said happily and Bakuda smirked, he flipped her over so he was on top.

"Gotcha!" he repeated in the same tone as Aura, she blushed and Bakuda blushed also, but he then kissed her on the lips once before rolling off… Aura sat up and looked at him confused but smiled and she did the same… Bakuda was beet red by embarrassment; they went back up to the flowers and lay back down to sleep, Aura's tail was wrapped around Bakuda's three tails, aura's head was in Bakuda's chest fur... They both smiled and fell asleep at the same time…

"_I love you…"_

_-_

Shadow looked quickly to his right and saw Chaos looking at him confused; "Shadow? What are you doing here?" she asked and Shadow smiled for the first time he arrived.

"I've been looking for you… and… I wanted to give you this…" he muttered while blushing and slipped the bracelet on Chaos's wrist she looked at it and gasped.

"Shadow! This! This is the!" she started both Shadow put his finger on her lips.

"Have it, I think I was supposed to give it to you…" he said and turned around, heading back into town, he stopped and turned back to Chaos with a smile on his face; "See you later…" and then vanished…

Chaos looked at the bracelet in wonder, only those who climb the mountain with their bare hands could obtain this… she smiled as the bracelet glowed faintly and a old line from a tale long forgotten escaped it; "_A prize that can only be given when they wish it to be given again, not to keep for themselves in the sin of greed, to give it to the one he loves…"_

_-_

Shadow woke to find Bakuda and tails in the Spa bath, apparently already back… he looked at his hand then back to the sky…

-

Chaos smiled and looked into the sky…

"_I love you…"_

**Lily the Kitsune is an OC by Inudemon02 but was given to me when she left… She still owns 'Chaos the Hedgehog/Demon Holder'**

**If you want me to do a one-shot with your characters that somehow interact with My OC's, then PM me details of Characters and preferred storyline and I will do the rest! I need as much detail as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda'; the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**InuDemon02 had left me 'Lily the Fox'.**_

_**Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr. **_

_**Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.**_

_**Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.**_

**This was requested by The-Blue-Zephyr**

Bakuda sighed; _"Oh my god! So bored!" _he thought, ever since he and his brothers went to go see Aura and Lily, Shadow wouldn't tell where he went… Bakuda and Tails would tease him if he did… Bakuda was sitting on a couch, they had decided to make a sort of 'Home' here, they were getting tired of the 'Endless Void' thing and asked for lumber to build a house, the gods just wouldn't supply a 'Pre-built' home so they just made it themselves. Bakuda found that Shadow was quite the architect! He supposed it was Professor Gerald that taught him all those skills.

Bakuda rolled over on the couch and fell off, gaining a few laughs from Tails, who was watching a educational program on TV, Shadow was on the computer, he seems to be playing a online FPS game… and winning… a few curses and threats that they will find Shadow lined the text board… even if they did find him, what would they do then? Half-baked plan if you think about it… Shadow growled; "Uh, these so called 'First Person Shooter' are driving me crazy! This is NOTHING like holding a real gun!" he said muttering as he blew someone's head off with a shotgun...

Bakuda got up off the floor then stretched; "Tails? You do know what day it is tomorrow right?" he asked grinning; he had been counting down the days for this!

Tails looked confused; "Um… Monday?" he guessed, tails wasn't really listening, he was more concerned with what was happening on the television and Bakuda rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Tails… you forgot your own birthday?" he asked amused. Especially when Tails jumped into the air in excitement and grabbed Bakuda's gi, he couldn't grab Bakuda's fur because Bakuda was usually in his normal Saiyan form most of the time, he didn't like how the fur felt on his gi fabric…

"REALLY?! REALLY?! REALLY?! ARE YOU SURE?!" Tails yelled, Bakuda smirked.

"You want me to invite some friends over?" he asked, as a response, Tails rushed out of the room with his tails flying behind him, he came back in as a yellow blur and handed Bakuda two list's, one had a list of people, the other was a MASSIVE list of 'toys'… mainly weapons for the Tornado X and a new vehicle Tails dubbed the 'Blue Typhoon'.

Bakuda laughed as Tails began nodding vigorously; "OKAY Tails! Settle down!" he yelled amused as Tails began jumping up and down as well, obviously excited.

Tails sat down on the ground in front of Bakuda, but had dragged the list down with him; he hastily added one more item on the list and gave it back. Bakuda looked confused and right at the top of the list was the words;

"_A good Birthday… for once…"_

Bakuda looked confused and looked over the list to Tails, who was sitting down on the ground in front of him; he looked troubled by something… Bakuda tilted his head to the side; _"A good Birthday for once? What happened with all the others?" _he wondered then read Tails mind…

_Flash!_

_Bakuda looked around and saw Tails with his parents… or what looked like his parents, he smiled as the mother played with the little baby Tails… but a knock came on the door, a squirrel came in wearing a soldiers uniform; "Mr. and Mrs. Prower! We acquire your services immediately!" he said and left abruptly, the male turned to his wife, the wife sighed and kissed Tails on the forehead, they both left…_

_Bakuda looked at the baby Tails and smiled, he wondered how Tails remembered this, being so young… until… it was six hours later…Bakuda checked the clock on the wall; __"Where are they?__" he asked out loud. Bakuda looked out the window and saw some teenagers pass by the house… Some peeked in and slammed the door down!_

_Bakuda growled but knew that since it was a memory, he would just pass right through them… a jaguar that seemed to be the leader of the group picked up Tails by his left tail, making Tails cry out in pain! Bakuda snarled and his hands became doused in red electricity._

_The leader smirked; "Huh, look at the wittle baby cry!" he mocked in a baby voice, a few followers chuckled at this but the leader shot them a 'silence look'._

"_Little Miles Prower, the freak of the world… it's a shame that his parents were killed earlier today! HAHAHAHA!!! Let's dump him in the forest, maybe someone would EAT him! HAHAHAHAHA!" he yelled in laughter…_

_Flash!_

_Bakuda looked around again, he was in the forest with a slightly older Tails sitting under a tree trunk, he frowned; __"You didn't deserve that… no one does…" __he muttered._

_Tails put together a mud pile that looked like a half formed cake and sobbed; "Happy birthday to me…" he whimpered, he had several scratches on him as well… but Bakuda saw someone approach him and Tails… it was the same bully as before!_

_The bully bent down to Tails and put on a fake smile; "Hey little guy, are you hungry?" he asked in a fake kind voice, Tails didn't catch it and nodded vigorously. The bully smirked; "Okay… then eat this freak!" he yelled and forced some of the 'Mud cake' down Tails throat!_

_Flash!_

_Tails sat in a tree, he seemed to have made a tree house to live in, it would have taken about two years for a three year old to build, but Tails was no ordinary three year old! Bakuda smiled at his handy work but snarled soon after, he knew what was coming as he heard the tree crack a bit… Bakuda glanced behind the tree and saw the SAME jaguar cutting down the tree! The tree fell with Tails still in it, it fell and landed heavily on the ground, Tails had to crawl out of his home injured and crying, only to have the bully spot him and deal him extra pain…_

_Flash!_

_Tails was sitting down at the side of the beach he was sobbing… after four years of torture in his life, Bakuda couldn't blame him… Tails then turned around looking right at Bakuda, he gave the 'Why me?' look, which frightened Bakuda out of his mind, until he realised tails wasn't looking at him…_

"_Still alive freak!?" said a slightly tall jaguar, Tails nodded and back away from him, shacking slightly… Bakuda didn't need to know what was about to happen… but he spotted a blue blur in the distance, he grinned as he saw Sonic approach… but sped right by! Tails had yelled out his name but Sonic didn't stop, he continued going…_

_Bakuda knew why, Tails was siting in the surf, Sonic probably thought that Tails was swimming and wasn't going to go near water to check… Bakuda growled; __"Another reason I dislike Sonic's attitude!"__ he snarled, Tails would probably meet up with Sonic later… badly beat up…_

_Flash!_

_Bakuda knew that Tails and met Sonic by now and knew he was safe from the jaguar… but he thought wrong! Bakuda saw that Tails was sitting in the lounge room of his workshop, and a knock came at the door, Bakuda felt the energy and closed his eyes; __"Don't open the door…" __he muttered… but Tails did, coming face to face with the jaguar!_

_Tails backed away; "What are you doing here?!" he yelled, the jaguar smirked._

"_I made it tradition to beat you up on your birthday freak! And don't worry, I sent Sonic the Hedgehog an all you can eat chilidog ticket! Only use is today," he said smiling… Tails shivered._

"_He'll come!" he said shakily… but knew it wasn't true…_

_**Five minutes later…**_

_Bakuda was forced to endure WATCHING Tails undergo all that pain and suffering, the jaguar stood up; "See you in a year Freak! And don't you dare tell Sonic or I will come back EVERY time that he is away! Do you want that!?" he yelled, Tails whimpered shook his head the best he could, he was THAT injured…_

_Flash!_

_Bakuda had to watch this 'tradition' three more times, Sonic never showed, always at the buffet… Bakuda swore revenge… and he would get it!_

_Flash!_

Bakuda looked at Tails and smiled; "Tails? I will be right back," he said softly, Tails looked confused but didn't ask however.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked, turning his head from the computer screen, he followed Bakuda outside of the house so Tails couldn't hear…

Bakuda smirked at Shadow before disappearing, he frowned as he became his 'Fox form'… it was slightly darkening…

"_No one and I mean NO ONE messes with my little brother!"_

-

A certain jaguar was leaning up against Tails workshop wall, he growled; "Where is the Freak? Maybe he forgot our tradition… if he has; I will come back every other time! Just like I promised!" he boasted happily then turned away from the workshop and began his way down…

"Enjoy what time you still have doing that…" said a nearly demonic voice from behind him. The jaguar turned and faced a completely black fox with three tails, he had golden eyes…

"What are you talking about freak?! Enjoy what?!" he yelled, he seemed pleased that he called a new fox with extra tails a 'Freak'…

Bakuda in his Dark form chuckled; "Why… Walking of course! I'll break your legs!" he shouted then charged for the jaguar…

-

Tails looked over his shoulder and saw Bakuda come back in; he was watching the TV again… Bakuda frowned; "I'm going to bed Tails, turn to channel three…" he murmured then headed off to bed.

Tails looked confused for a moment then looked at Shadow; "Channel three?" he asked and Shadow shrugged.

"Just turn it on Tails," he said bluntly and impatiently… Tails nodded then switched the TV over and saw a familiar Jaguar lying in a hospital bed….

"_Not much is known, but this jaguar seems to have broken his left leg, several burns, a broken rib cage and has become slightly insane, he still continues to babble the words: 'Get him away' and 'I won't do it again'…"_ Said a reporter just outside of the room, she was handed a piece of paper; _"This just in! This jaguar is wanted in several Zones of Mobius for grievous bodily harm to children and adults, the police will take him into custody as he recovers, It seems whoever had 'captured' this criminal had done it for the better of the world, more news as it develops."_ she said.

Tails was wide eyed for a minute then immediately jumped up and ran to the bedroom, where Bakuda was lying face down on the bed. Tails jumped on top of him; "Bakuda! Did you do that?!" he asked, Bakuda sat up straight and shrugged.

"I think I was in my Dark form, I don't remember much…" he admitted.

Tails smiled then jumped on him, hugging him tightly; "THANK YOU!!!" he yelled, he was pleased to see the jaguar get what he deserved, Tails was tormented EVERY time he had a birthday by the jaguar and it seemed he wasn't the only one…

Bakuda smiled and ruffled his younger brothers bangs; "Tails? As long as I am here, no one will dare hurt you like that, I promise… if they do… they will meet the same fate!" He said placing his hand over his heart in a 'pledge' sort of fashion.

Tails giggled happily at this; "Do I still get my presents?" he asked suddenly.

Bakuda chuckled at his little brother; "You still got the list?" He asked to Tails delight.

Tails hugged him tightly, he thought that he didn't need presents anyway… he felt safe again…

**If you want me to do a one-shot with your characters that somehow interact with My OC's, then PM me details of Characters and preferred storyline and I will do the rest! I need as much detail as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6 Promise kept, Bakuda's rage

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda'; the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**InuDemon02 had left me 'Lily the Fox'.**_

_**Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr. **_

_**Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.**_

_**Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.**_

**This was requested by The-Blue-Zephyr**

Bakuda smiled, he had set up balloons and streamers ALL over the place, Shadow was however, being a pain… he had gotten a air-rifle for Tails birthday and told Bakuda he was 'Testing' it… this resulted in many popped balloons…

After Shadow had got the Air Rifle taken off of him and been set to 'Cake duty', he had mysteriously taken off to a bakery while holding a shotgun! Bakuda was oblivious to why however…

Bakuda set up the last of the balloons and sighed in relaxation; "There… now I need to make up the tables and the other food…" he murmured as he put down two picnic tables and slotted them together, he needed to seat ten people. Tails had chosen Amelia, Mathias, Blitz and Lily to come; Bakuda and Shadow also invited Aura and Chaos…

Bakuda heaved a tablecloth over the tables but frowned; "Zephyr was supposed to help me out here, I wonder when he will get here?!" he said wiping his brow, it had taken him a lot of work just to get Tails out of the void so Shadow and he could put this all together, Zephyr said he would help with it but hasn't arrived yet…

A flash behind Bakuda singled that someone had arrived, he turned his head and saw a nearly completely black looking fox/wolf; "Zephyr! About time you made it! You slip in oil or something?" he asked smiling slightly. He was completely oblivious to what was happening…

Zephyr looked up and he had completely red eyes; "Bakuda… you shall perish…" he muttered hoarsely… Bakuda looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"…Zephyr?..." he asked worried about his friend. He took a step forward and looked at Zephyr closely… Zephyr's fur was pure black now, and his eyes were a reflecting red… Bakuda gasped; "NO ZEPHYR!!!" he yelled as he realised what was going on…

Zephyr charged forward and paced his palm over Bakuda's mouth; "Don't speak, just die." He said grinning sadistically, a light began to illuminate Zephyr's hand and Bakuda looked frightened for a moment before smirking, he vanished from sight just as Zephyr fired, his blue blast of energy narrowly missing the table…

Bakuda reappeared in the air, gasping for breath; "Zephyr! What happen to you?!" he yelled down to the Fox/Wolf. Bakuda then remembered something; he had made a promise this morning to Tails…

_Flash!_

_Bakuda just was talking to Aura to see if she could bring Tails over to their place so they could set up the birthday decorations, she had agreed and was on her way to collect Tails. Bakuda walked into the kitchen where Tails was sitting on the stool; waving his feet from underneath it… he looked troubled._

_Bakuda sat down opposite him and sighed; "Tails, tell me what's wrong, you can't keep your secrets bottled up like this." He said softly. Tails looked up and sighed._

"_It's nothing… just I wanted to ask you a favour… you know my first item on my list of things I want?" he asked. Bakuda nodded, he knew Tails wish, to have 'A good birthday… for once.' And he had planned it so he could have a birthday he should deserve._

_The Jaguar wouldn't bother him anymore, turns out Dakuba was enraged that Dawn had to go through that as well as Tails… and Dakuba doesn't hold back! Bakuda had known Dakuba's last words to the jaguar from the mental link Bakuda and Dakuba sometimes shared… they were: "Cremation or Burial?"… So he guessed what Dakuba did and where the Jaguar was now…_

_Bakuda nodded; "Yeah… you afraid something bad will happen?" he asked._

_Tails shook his head; "No… it's just… not many kids my age fight on their birthday… so can we have no fighting today? Just this one time?" he asked with his head sinking, as if knowing that Bakuda wouldn't agree… he heard a thud and looked up, he saw Bakuda place his sword on the table!_

"_Tails, you have my word… I promise I won't fight or spar on purpose." He said with his hand over his heart. Tails smiled and hugged Bakuda tightly, just as Aura walked in the door to collect Tails…_

_Flash!_

Bakuda sighed; _"No matter how much I want to save and fight Zephyr, I can't break my promise to Tails! I can't fight on 'Purpose'! But if I don't, then Tails birthday could be ruined by Zephyr destroying the area!" _Bakuda thought.

Zephyr just looked at Bakuda then smirked; "Bakuda, why do you resist your inevitable fate?" he asked with his eyes glowing red again. Zephyr jumped up and hovered up to Bakuda's level; "Come and get me," he said devilishly.

Bakuda gulped and flashed, he need the speed of his fox form to escape this one…; "Zephyr! Snap out of it!" he shouted, hoping to settle it without launching a punch. Zephyr chuckled as he looked to the floor, not showing his red glowing eyes…

"I am more than you will ever be, you cannot defeat me for I am darkness itself!" Zephyr said looking up to Bakuda and laughing maniacally. Bakuda growled, he knew this wasn't going anywhere and KNEW he had to break the promise he made…

"_NO I won't break it! I won't fight on purpose!" _He thought and gulped; _"What do I do?!"_

Zephyr charged forward and struck Bakuda in the face! Bakuda flew back and landed heavily on the ground; "Zephyr! Stop this!" Bakuda cried out, hoping to break through to him… but no luck…

Zephyr dived down and struck his knee into Bakuda's stomach, Bakuda coughed up blood as he wrenched off Zephyr's leg and rolled away, the blood staining his gi… Bakuda stood up slowly, but fell down to his knee; his stomach tightened to stop the pain and didn't like being stretched out again…

Zephyr snarled as he straightened up and crossed his arms; "Pathetic, and here I thought I could get a challenge from you…" he said disappointed. Bakuda coughed and looked up to Zephyrs face, wincing slightly from the pain.

Zephyr rolled his eyes; "Your whole family is pathetic." He said loudly.

Bakuda raised his head quickly; "What?!" he yelled, he felt rage build up inside him… Zephyr chuckled.

"I said your whole family is pathetic, for instance, your family forgot about you, Shadow is aggravated by you and hates you and he wouldn't be able to stand up to me either! And then there is Tails… ah yes, Tails… the weakling of the bunch. Didn't he lose in the first round of the tournament? By ANOTHER weakling by the name of Dawn? After you I shall track them down and rid them of their pitiful existence! They. Shall. Die…" he said slowly, laughing his head off.

Bakuda had clapped his hands over his head; voice's running through it…

…_Your family forgot you…_

"…It wasn't their fault…"

…_Shadow hates you…_

"…He doesn't! He's my brother!..."

…_Tails is a weakling…_

"…Tails is just as strong as me, he is a true warrior!..."

…_Dawn is ANOTHER weakling…_

"…Dawn is a shadow with a pure heart… a great fighter too…"

_They…_

"…no…"

_Shall…_

"…No…"

_DIE!_

"NO!"

Bakuda rushed forward and punched Zephyr in the face with his fur now a complete black and his eyes pure gold!

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YOU SHALL PAY ZEPHYR!!!" Bakuda yelled in a demonic voice with a black aura spreading around him, Bakuda charged forward again before Zephyr had a chance to react and began pummelling his fists into Zephyr's stomach… Zephyr grabbed the fists after about the fifth punch and squeezed.

"Now that's more like it!" Zephyr said smirking and both of the interlocked hands became enshrouded in an aura of darkness… Bakuda grunted and forced his body back, then bringing his head forward to head-butt Zephyr in the face.

Zephyr stumbled back and snarled; "Okay, time to get serious!" he yelled and phased out, Bakuda did also…

Several shockwaves burst everywhere, almost hitting the house and the table, Bakuda and Zephyr reappeared back in the air, treading body blows… Bakuda jumped up and brought his hands down upon Zephyr's head and forced him down to the ground.

Bakuda was feeling the 'Dark forms' power leaving him so he had to act fast… he put his knee onto Zephyr's stomach as he came down, holding him in place as he put his hand on Zephyrs forehead; _"I hope this works… If not… I'm sorry Tails…"_ he thought and concentrated… he was slowly turning Zephyr's energy back to light energy!

Zephyr flashed and reappeared in his normal form and got up after Bakuda got off of him; "Huh? Where am i?" he asked confused then laid eyes on Bakuda; "Bakuda?! What's wrong?!" he yelled as he noticed Bakuda struggling… the only way for Bakuda to revert Zephyr was to take some of the negative energy… his dark form was slowly taking him over!

Bakuda was on the ground with both knees on the floor, both hands over his head; "Zephyr!" He cried, obviously in pain from the 'Dark Form's' effects… Bakuda then began radiating a dark aura… it was bursting and could exploded any minute!

Zephyr backed up a bit; "Bakuda! Control yourself!" he shouted.

Bakuda looked up then frowned; "Zephyr… Tell Tails… that… I'm… Sorry…" he muttered then fell to the ground, back in his normal form! Bakuda slowly got up in surprise as Zephyr ran over and helped him up; "How? I was about to exploded when… something took the excess dark energy… Who would be able to do that without harming themselves?" he asked standing up. Zephyr shrugged.

Tails, Aura, Lily, Amelia, Mathias, Blitz, Chaos and Shadow appeared near them and sat down at the table, Tails was in between to Amelia and Lily, Bakuda hastily wiped the blood off his gi as he joined them; "Hey guys! He said happily as Shadow dropped a 'SUPER HUGE' cake in front of them, it was now apparent how he use the shotgun now…

_Flash!_

"MAKE ME A HUGE CAKE NOW OR I WILL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!!!" Shadow yelled, brandishing the shotgun in the bakers face.

_Flash!_

Bakuda and Zephyr sat in between Chaos, who was next to Shadow, and Aura, they smiled and brought out large gifts from nowhere; "Happy birthday Tails!"

Tails began unwrapping happily, oblivious that a fight had happened.

Bakuda looked t tails with a smile on his face as Tails found it was a tool kit, he glanced up; _"Well… I didn't fight on PURPOSE…Whoever or whatever helped me… Thank you…"_ he thought.

In the distance, a red Kitsune looked at them, he shook his head; "The fool, dark powers you should be careful with…" he muttered as he crushed a dark ball of energy in his hand then vanished…

**If you want me to do a one-shot with your characters that somehow interact with My OC's, then PM me details of Characters and preferred storyline and I will do the rest! I need as much detail as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7 I can't fight you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda'; the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**InuDemon02 had left me 'Lily the Fox'.**_

_**Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.**_

**This was requested by 'Inudemon02' and 'Demon-Slayer'**

Bakuda ducked, making a stray blast of pink electricity sail over his head. He looked up and saw Aura holding her staff in her hands and a sheepish smile on her face; "Sorry..." she murmured.

Bakuda got up off the ground and dusted himself off; he had been trying to train Aura in martial arts and she was doing fairly well. But her problem was that she wasn't sure in her abilities.

Bakuda had decided to ask what he thought was Aura's problem ever since they started; "Aura? Have you trained with Lily and Chaos?" he asked.

Aura shook her head; "No, they are way too good for me and they wouldn't like anyone slowing them down..." she explained.

Bakuda shook his head; "Tails is training lily, you know that?" he asked smirking.

Aura raised and eyebrow then shook her head; "Why does she need training?" she asked. Bakuda shrugged.

"Ask her, I haven't got a clue... Here's what I want you to do, Train with Chaos and Lily, THEN come back to us for extra training." He instructed.

Aura looked crestfallen; "Okay then..." she muttered then vanished from the void.

Bakuda sighed then went back to the house; Tails was sitting on the front porch with a confused look on his face; "Hey Bakuda!" he yelled upon seeing the young Saiyan, he ran up to him and waved his arms up and down like he was worried; "Lily just vanished!" he cried.

Bakuda chuckled; "She, Chaos and Aura have gone to train TOGATHER, they will learn more that way then from us, we have a different fighting style to them." He explained.

Tail nodded; "Okay... did they say when they were coming back?" he asked hopefully, Bakuda smirked.

"Lily is become an obsession for you Tails!" he said walking into the house. Tails stood there for a moment registering the words Bakuda said for about three second before running into the house after him...

Many sounds of breaking china were heard in the house; "You take that back!" came the voice of Tails, he was on top of Bakuda, pinning him to the floor. Bakuda was laughing his head off. Shadow came into the same room and sighed.

"How come every time I see you together, you are doing something I don't want to see?" he asked in a bored tone, Bakuda pushed Tails off.

"We're kids Shadow!" the explained, rolling his eyes, just before Tails jumped on him again.

Shadow grinned; "Since I am more than 50 by normal terms, being frozen for 50 years... I guess that means you have to listen to me!" he said smirking, Tails and Bakuda stopped wrestling for a moment to just stare at him.

Bakuda tilted his head to the side; "Why?" he asked completely baffled.

"Because I am the oldest, now go do the dishes!" he ordered, pointing to a rather large pile that Shadow must have just made... Bakuda got up angrily with Tails.

"Were not doing that!" they complained.

Shadow frowned; "We could go the hard way... I can see in the dark remember..." he warned, Bakuda and Tails dashed into the kitchen at these words.

They had had an experience where Shadow had snuck into their rooms, Tails was stuck with his fur died light blue just to tease him about Lily for three weeks and he turned the air conditioner in Bakuda's room so he caught a cold that night... just because they said he liked Chaos.

-

Shadow grinned as he lay on the couch; "I can't believe that worked! They should know I wouldn't go into their rooms to do that again... I caught the bad side of Bakuda's 'Dark form' for doing that...

-

Bakuda sighed; "I can't believe his making us do this..." he muttered as he swept the floor with his fox tails, he had to become his fox form for this... Tails groaned as he did the same.

"I know... I want to go play that thing you got me," he complained. He had recently had his birthday, so there were MANY things he had to try out. Bakuda nodded, he wanted to train or probably see how Aura was doing with her training.

Shadow walked into the hallway; "Now that you're finished here, Tails, you have to spar with me, Bakuda? You have to clean the bathroom." He instructed. Bakuda groaned and tails looked down, he was already tired...

Shadow grunted; "Get going!" he ordered with dragging Tails outside.

Bakuda growled; "If he says one more thing..." he murmured then made his way to the bathroom, he opened the door then stepped back. Apparently SOMEBODY didn't put their gi in the wash... several of them laid around, Bakuda picked up one with his nose pinched and he flashed. He became his Saiyan form so he didn't have SUCH good sense of smell. The holes in the back of the gi told everything, only Shadow had these for his quills...

-

Bakuda walked down the corridor, having cleaned the bathroom but had his hands over his stomach and a slight flushed look on his face; "I don't feel so good..." he grumbled.

He looked outside and just saw Tails crawl in heavily bruised; "Please... No more..." he begged with his eyes closed. Bakuda immediately ran over and picked him up.

"You okay? Can you hear me Tails?" he asked quickly. Tails nodded as Bakuda sighed in relief. He then pulled out his ocarina and he played it softly, letting its melody fill him and heal his wounds...

Tails eyes flickered open; "Bakuda?" he asked somewhat dazed, Bakuda nodded and frowned.

"Shadow do this to you?" he asked. Tails nodded.

"He said he needed to go full out and didn't tell me he was starting..." he whined.

Bakuda growled then set tails down on the couch; "Shadow needs a talking to," he muttered then walked out the house to confront him... but came face to face with Aura instead!

Behind Aura was Lily, and behind them, was Chaos kind of... yelling... at Shadow. It seemed she had seen what he had done to Tails and was 'upset' about it.

Bakuda smiled; "What are you here for? You couldn't have done your training THAT fast!" he commented.

Aura smirked; "Lily, Chaos and I challenge you guys!" she said boldly. Bakuda's eyes widened.

"Um... Can you excuse us for a moment?" he requested then grabbed Shadow, he then used Instant transmission to go to Tails.

Tails was sitting up on the couch as Bakuda and Shadow appeared; "We... have a problem..." he said bluntly.

Bakuda nodded; "Yep, we can't fight them! If we do, we have to hold back... but they wouldn't like that will they?" he noted, there seemed now way out.

Shadow rolled his eyes; "Why must we hold back?" he asked.

Bakuda sighed; "Shadow, if you want Chaos to think that you will hurt her, be my guest." He said and Shadow shut up, finally seeing the situation they were in...

Tails sighed; "Let's just do it... It's a Lose/Lose situation anyway..." he grumbled then walked outside, Bakuda walking cautiously behind him and Shadow just teleporting outside. Bakuda looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"_Does he have a plan or something?"_ he asked himself as they came back to Aura, she smiled, sending chills up Bakuda's spine; _"I can't fight her!"_ he whined in his mind.

Aura winked; "I'll go easy on you!" she joked then fell into a fighting position; he sighed then fell into his...

He glanced at Tails and Shadow, they were in the same position but like his, had nervous looks on their faces... Bakuda chuckled slightly; _"We can fight planet crushing tyrants but not our... Girlfriends? Wait... Did I just say she was my girlfriend? Uh oh..."_

Aura smirked then charged forward at an alarming rate, she drew her staff and smacked Bakuda square in the nose. Bakuda recoiled, holding his now red nose but Aura then whacked him on the side of the head, causing him to topple over; "Come on Bakuda! Fight back!" she taunted.

Bakuda stood up and tried to think; "If I go all out I could destroy her! I just have to make her THINK that I'm using my full strength..." he thought then grinned; "okay then!" he said as a pale aura enveloped him.

Aura took this as Bakuda becoming serious and smiled; "That's more like it!" she shouted. She ran forward, bringing her staff down but Bakuda brought his arm up to deflect it, it hurt quite a bit since he tried to keep his power as low as possible...

Bakuda growled then forced the staff off of his arm then sent a ki blast into Aura's stomach, causing her to fly back a short distance before landing ion the feet, the black haired girl looked up and smirked; "I think I need speed for this!" she muttered and flashed in a pink light...

Bakuda sweat dropped; "Great..." he murmured as the light vanished and left the pink vixen in Aura's place. Aura grinned then ran forward, Bakuda wasn't prepared for it and a moment later; found himself on the ground with a large bump on his head.

Bakuda got up slowly... to slow... Aura brought her staff out and launched a large blast of pink electricity at him. Bakuda cried out in pain as the pink bolt struck him in the chest, his lowered power making the beam more damaging and... Possibly fatal... Bakuda slumped to the floor with his Gi slightly smoking.

Aura sighed then walked up to him, she turned him over and frowned; "I thought he would be more of a challenge than that..." she murmured.

Tails gulped as he watched Bakuda fall, he felt sure he would be next... Lily smiled then pulled out a staff similar to Aura's but it was a light blue and with a water drop mark on it. Tails sighed then pulled out his sword of Dawn.

Lily ran at tails with more speed then he expected and used her staff as a foothold, so that she could use it as a pole and kick Tails in the face with two feet!

Tails stumbled back a bit and then Lily jumped, using her staff as a pole-vault over him. Once she landed behind Tails, she used the staff to trip Tails over and forced her staff to tails unguarded throat; "Surprised?" she asked. Tails nodded then grinned; he flashed with a blinding light and became en-doused in flames!

Lily jumped back in fright as Tails picked himself up; "Tails! You're on fire!" she cried, Tails grinned while still in his fiery aura.

"Like it? It's a new technique of mine!" he explained, Lily then took a closer look and gasped.

"_Tails was not ON fire, but had Flames surrounding his body... It must take a lot of energy."_ She guessed the smirked; "Okay then Tails, I think I can deal with this..." she murmured. She raised her staff and pointed it to the sky.

Tails raised an eyebrow in confusion; "What are you doing?" he asked completely baffled, he had no idea what Lily was up to... Rain had started to fall all around Tails and he suddenly knew what was going to happen; "Uh oh…" he muttered as a giant amount of flood water crashed onto him from above!

The water leaked off a thoroughly soaked Tails, now 'Flameless'… Tails wiped the bangs out of his eyes and looked at Lily but noticed she wasn't there; "Where did she go?" he asked himself.

Tails was then suddenly blasted forward onto his face, his fur even more soaked as Lily had used her staff as a powerful fire hydrant… Lily landed next to the unconscious Tails and grinned; "Piece of Cake!" she said amused slightly.

Shadow and Chaos just were looking at each other. Shadow sighed; "Let's go…" he murmured then lunged forward, Chaos jumped in the air and flipped over Shadow and landed a spinning heel kick to his quills, causing Shadow to spin and fall over. Chaos landed softy on the ground and performed a back flip, landing on Shadow's chest with a dagger pointed at his throat!

Chaos smiled; "Had enough?" she asked mockingly, Shadow was in shock but grinned.

"Not bad…" he said approvingly but glowed red… Chaos knew what was going to happen and quickly jumped off of him before the 'Chaos Blast' enveloped the surrounding area where Shadow now hovered above the ground by a few inches.

Shadow dashed forward at an incredible pace but Chaos ducked, making Shadow soar over her, she brought her dagger up and pierced a certain nerve on him… Shadow fell to the ground and didn't get up, he as paralysed…

Chaos sighed then joined Lily and Aura; "Did they seem… weaker than normal? Shadow could have put up more of a fight than that…" she murmured.

Aura rolled her eyes; "We just got to good Windy!" what do you say Water Lily?" she asked the light blue kitsune, who nodded.

"Yeah, they didn't stand a chance Ami!" she cried.

Aura grinned; "You see Windy? We just got to strong for them, THEY need to be the ones training some more!" Bakuda raised his head slightly to look at them then his eyes widened slightly in fear…

Chaos sighed; "Let's just go…" she muttered, Aura sighed then turned to leave when a red hand gripped her throat!

Aura gasped for air as the hand strangled her; "What?" she choked.

Dakuba smirked; "Try you hand against me…" he murmured then made a wild swipe with his hand, sending out a gust of energy to Lily and Chaos sending them flying back slightly…

Chaos got up and but someone else kicked her down again, she looked up angrily to see the frowning face of Dusk…

Lily groaned and sat up, a hand extended out to her and she looked at it as if it were alien… she glanced up to the worried look on Dawn's face…

Dakuba smiled and made his grip tighter on Aura's throat; "…My turn…" he muttered then forced his fist into Aura's stomach…

**If you want me to do a one-shot with your characters that somehow interact with My OC's, then PM me details of Characters and preferred storyline and I will do the rest! I need as much detail as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8 Never Hold Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragon ball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an on-line game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ETC, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda'; the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**InuDemon02 had left me 'Lily the Fox'.**_

_**Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.**_

**This was requested by 'Inudemon02' and 'Demon-Slayer'**

Aura coughed up blood as the punch pierced her; she became limp in Dakuba's hand and merely hanged from it by the throat, obviously knocked out. Dakuba frowned and dropped her, releasing his hand from her throat and letting her slump to the ground like a rag-doll, her coughed-up blood trailing down her mouth.

Dakuba snarled; "That wasn't much," he said disappointingly. He turned to leave when he heard a shuddering groan from Aura's throat. He cocked his head to one side, with his body still turned away; "It seems you have more fight in you than I originally thought, you ready to continue?" he asked smirking.

Aura struggled and lifted herself onto her knees, she panted out of breath for a moment before trying to completely stand up, she almost fell down but stood up straight the next moment; "I won't lose Dakuba, I beat Bakuda after all." she said, now smirking.

Dakuba scoffed; "No, you didn't," he said turning his head away from Aura; "He held back because he didn't want to hurt you," he said, frowning once more. But then he abruptly smiled. "I don't have that weakness!" he yelled, he vanished from sight and appeared behind Aura.

Dakuba raised his arm and gave Aura a swift chop to the neck with a open palm, causing her to become knocked out; "Stupid girl," he said picking up her unconscious body; "You try so hard for so little." he said softly, bringing his hand to her face and a dark ball of energy appearing in it.

"Say goodbye!"

* * *

Dusk and Chaos were going at it. Chaos brought her hands forward, and a thin wind blast soared through the air and grazed Dusk. Dusk was astonished as he felt it pass him and felt his cheek where a small cut had been made when it just nicked him, thankful that he'd dodged it.

"You surprise me Chaos, but I won't fall like Shadow." He said confidently, he rushed forward with his feet a mere blur.

Chaos thrust her hand forward in a punch as he drew near. But Dusk became suddenly transparent as he passed through Chaos's body like a ghost. Chaos looked confused for a moment before Dusk reappeared in front of her as if he didn't pass through her at all!

The lapse in concentration cost Chaos dearly as Dusk launched a barrage of 'Chaos Spears' into her stomach. Chaos screamed as the yellow beams of energy pierced her and fell to the ground. The Chaos spears hadn't made any permanent damage but had made her lose consciousness.

Dusk pointed his hand down to Chaos; "You should have trained more," he said with a blast of purple energy forming in his hand.

* * *

Dawn helped Lily up, unlike his brothers, he wasn't interested in fighting anyone but Tails; "Are you okay?" he asked politely. Lily growled.

"Who are you?!" she yelled in his face, not noticing what was happening around her.

Dawn sighed; "My name is Dawn, I am Tail's shadow, Not much else." he said rubbing his shoulder, he didn't like talking about it…

Lily noticed this and felt ashamed; "Sorry, Why are you here?" she asked, Dawn looked up.

"We came here looking for a spar, Do you-" he was about to ask when Lily punched him in the gut!

Lily smiled; "Yes!" she cried and punched Dawn in the face. Dawn stumbled back a few steps then steadied himself. He smiled as concentrated, he knew not to hold back. He jumped up and fired a small blast at Lily.

Lily rolled to the side and was about to launch her own blast of water but Dawn's shadow loomed over her with a leg swinging kick. Lily was kicked in the side of the face and was sent flying down the void.

Dawn chased after her while she was still in the air, and began a flurry of punches and kicks, bruising her badly.

Lily landed heavily on the ground and got up slowly; "H-How are you this strong? Tail's wasn't this strong!" she howled. Dawn shrugged.

"Maybe he was holding back?" he guessed and brought his hands forward; "Let's continue!" he said charging up a blast twice as big as is body, Oblivious that Lily couldn't dodge a blast like that.

* * *

All three launched their blast at the same time, aiming directly at their opponent, but they never hit!

Dakuba was on the ground, as if someone had just hit him, he was growling at then blue Kitsune standing over him. Aura lay behind him, still alive and breathing.

Dusk was floating in the air; he had just avoided a Chaos Blast of massive proportions.

Chaos was lying unharmed behind a black hedgehog with red stripes.

Dawn was shocked, his blast was deflected by a simple wave of a yellow Kitsune's hand, Lily looked at her rescuer; "Weren't you knocked out?!" she asked, confused but happy.

Bakuda, Tails and Shadow glared at their Shadow; "Round Three!" they yelled as they charged…

**If you want me to do a one-shot with your characters that somehow interact with My OC's, then PM me details of Characters and preferred storyline and I will do the rest! I need as much detail as possible!**


	9. Chapter 9 Free for All!

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda'; the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**InuDemon02 had left me 'Lily the Fox'.**_

_**Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.**_

**This was requested by 'Inudemon02' and 'Demon-Slayer'**

Dakuba got up and spat a blob of blood onto the floor, he flexed his arms and brought them forward, he bent them back slightly and made his hands into fists and he lowered his legs, he was ready.

Bakuda did the same and became completely symmetrical to each other. The two looked into each others eyes with hatred for a brief second before charging forward.

Aura looked up; "Dakuba will destroy him." she thought just as Bakuda and Dakuba came within a foot of each other and vanished! Aura gasped; "_What!?" _she thought then looked up; Bakuda and Dakuba were exchanging blows. Bakuda hooked his left leg around Dakuba's neck and span around.

This caused Dakuba to fly to the ground but was blown off to the side as a yellow blast of energy hit him. Shadow grinned, he put his arms forward and fired a few more Chaos Spears but these were red; "Chaos Lance!" he cried, launching the upgraded beams of energy.

When the smoke cleared, Dakuba was standing on the ground with his left arm gripping his severely bleeding right arm; "You'll pay for this Shadow!!!" Dakuba yelled and his arm sprang to life.

* * *

Bakuda turned to the left and dodged a forward punch from the black fox; "Dawn! Why did you come here?!" Bakuda yelled.

Dawn shrugged then lowered in a fighter's stance while still in the air; "Sparring I guess, Let's go!" he said excited. Bakuda rolled his eyes but smiled that Dawn didn't mean any harm.

Dawn blasted forward and bursts of wind followed behind him as he charged to the blue Kitsune. Bakuda ducked just as Dawn's punch sailed toward him, he let himself fall to the left. Therefore allowing his right foot to be lifted and have more velocity, building up and hitting Dawn in the side, it went slowly into Dawn's flesh and already began to bruise.

Dawn grimaced at the pain then growled, he grabbed Bakuda's leg and pulled; forcing Bakuda toward him and causing Bakuda to drop his guard from the bizarre move.

Dawn smirked and punched Bakuda right in the jaw. Bakuda's face tilting back so you couldn't see his face but it lowered as Dawn drifted back, hoping that Bakuda wasn't to hurt to continue.

Bakuda had a small trickle of blood coming down his lip but he quickly wiped it off; "Alright Dawn, Show me what you've got!" he said going into a defensive stance. Dawn nodded eagerly and dropped into the same stance.

* * *

Dusk and Tails were vanishing and reappearing all over the place, Dusk and Tails were moving in perfect sync to each other and attacking the very limbs that they were using against their opponents!

Tails and Dusk landed on the ground after they had flipped backwards off of each other. They snarled and charged at each other again, flickering as if they were about to phase out of sight again.

Dusk and Tails brought their fists back and attacked at once, creating a massive shockwave as Tails and Dusk punched each other in the face at the same time. Tails and Dusk brought their hands back and continued their struggle, vanishing from sight again and reappearing high in the air, they were flying at high speeds as they dealt serious damage to their opponents.

Lily watched, she could only see the purple and yellow aura's as Tails and Dusk fought; "How?" she asked shocked.

Chaos stood up; "I knew it, Shadow was holding back." she murmured.

* * *

Shadow grinned at Dakuba, who was also smirking; "Can't you see your fighting a losing battle Shadow?" Dakuba said calmly. Shadow shrugged.

"It seems as though you are in control for the moment _Pant_ how about _Pant_ we step it up!" he yelled as he glowed gold. Bakuda grinned at Dawn also; he flashed gold and appeared in his Super Saiyan form. Tails yellow aura suddenly became slightly brighter and turned a vivid white/gold colour. The aura around Tails vanished as he reappeared on the ground.

Bakuda lowered to the ground and stood next to Tails, Shadow did the same as he flashed from a small burst of Chaos Control. Dusk and Dakuba joined Dawn as he too lowered to the ground.

Dakuba smirked as he became Super Saiyan; "Alright, we can play it your way." he said but noticed someone behind him, or three.

* * *

Aura, Chaos and Lily were standing behind the shadow's and were armed with their weapons. Dakuba spat; "Great. We can't take you all on at once, Okay then Bakuda, we will go and leave you to tend to your wounds. Next time, you won't be so lucky." He said vanishing from sight.

Dusk did the same but Dawn looked down; "Does this mean the spar is over?" he asked disappointed when Chaos loomed over him.

"No," she said with narrowed eyes and smacked him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Bakuda's eyes widened as the three girls approached I'm and frowned; he vanished and reappeared in front of them before any more harm could come to Dawn.

"Girls, Dawn was looking for a spar here just like you three did. Dakuba and Dusk were the ones playing rough." He explained. Lily and Aura looked down in regret for almost attacking him but Chaos just sighed.

"Fine, have it your way. But as soon as he wakes up, I want to spar with him." She said. Bakuda smiled.

"I think Dawn would like that," he said appreciatively, Shadow was restraining Tails from attacking Dawn since he and Dawn would never get on.

Dawn got up and shook his head; "Ow!" he complained before turning around to face Chaos; "What was that for?!" he yelled.

Chaos sighed; "You want to spar or not?" she asked and for an answer, Dawn pulled her arm towards a secluded area to spar. Lily walked up to Tails and smiled.

"Thanks for saving me."she murmured, blushing.

Tails smiled also; "Your welcome," he said pulling out of Shadow's grip and put his hand on her shoulder and hugged her. Lily blushed further and returned it.

Bakuda smiled at the sight then turned to Aura, who was now standing in front of him; "Are you okay?" he asked the pink fox.

Aura nodded but frowned; "Why did you hold back? It was obvious that you did," she said irritated.

Bakuda sighed; "If I went all out, then I would have seriously hurt you, Like Dakuba did," He explained.

Aura sighed; "Dakuba caught me by surprise, Watch this!" she said suddenly full of flare and a large aura burst around her, she held her staff up and grinned; "I may not be good at physical fights," she said slowly then fired a beam of weird energy at Bakuda, who ducked barely; "But I am good with Magic!" she said happily.

Bakuda grinned; "Okay, I can deal with that!" he said dropping his Super Saiyan status and threw blasts at each other laughing the whole time.

Shadow looked at Dawn and Chaos fighting and shrugged, Dawn was fighting evenly with Chaos.

He looked at Tails and Lily but immediately turned away, feeling like he was intruding on the moment.

He finally looked at Aura and Bakuda and grinned; "Bakuda and Tails were right…"

"…_They are only kids."_

**This story is currently disabled until 'Tournament of the Inner Devil' is finished.**


End file.
